


Related to Chin the Great?!

by sunshineonarainymay



Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra, Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Angst, Family History
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:40:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 149
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunshineonarainymay/pseuds/sunshineonarainymay
Summary: this is a 100% serious work in which bolin of legend of korra fame unearths a dark secret about his family's past.
Kudos: 4





	Related to Chin the Great?!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Chin the Great](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Chin+the+Great).



> make sure to follow @chinvillage on twitter for more chin content!!

“Bolin, have you ever thought how little we know about our family history?” Mako asked. His red scarf added a pop of colour to an otherwise drab outfit.  
“Now that you bring it up, yeah,” Bolin said.  
Spurred by a sudden determination to unearth his roots, Bolin dragged Pabu to his Satomobile and stomped on the gas pedal. His destination? Salt Lake City, the genealogy capital of the world. 

The woman manning the genealogy research centre greeted Bolin politely. “Please, before you dig in, ready yourself for unsavory findings. Not all of our ancestors were good people, dearie.”  
“Pssh, I’ll be fine!” Bolin said. Pabu chirped in agreement.  
“Well then, have at ‘em!” she said, laughing uncomfortably. “Just don’t complain to me if you do…find something.”  
“I’ll be fine,” he reiterated.

Mere minutes later, Bolin crumpled to the ground (in shock). He was related to Chin the Conqueror.

**Author's Note:**

> let me know what you want to see in the next chapter! :')


End file.
